Coping With Scandals
by Shaezy-bazey
Summary: Sequel to TBOL :: Hikaru and Kaoru have found out that they are brothers. Can the two move on with life after they've already formed such a forbidden bond before the big truth? HikaKaou, slight HikaOC and KaoOC, MAYBE HikaTemaki Rated M for later.
1. Hardships

Here you go, everyone, the sequel to Two Bodies One Love~! It helps if you read that story first, by the way. ;3

Now to announce the winner of my little giveaway thing...there are two!

reachgirlphilippines and Ebbie54! The magic number was 16, and these two luckies got the closest with 16 and 17. Please mail me with your oneshot request details!

And now for the story!

* * *

Hikaru's POV

"Kaoru, please, can't we talk about this?" I pleaded with my apparently twin brother. It has been three whole weeks and he hasn't said much at all to me. The occasional "Pass the butter" and "The bus arrives soon", but nothing…conversational. We haven't even spoken about each other. All he did was mope and glare at me with those eyes…those gorgeous, pained eyes that look right into my soul.

He glanced at me beneath his bangs and then back at his bed. He pulled the covers over and sat down.

"Goodnight, Hik-…brother."

I froze and he turned off the lamp like nothing happened and curled up beneath the covers. I didn't know what to do, so I sighed and gave him a feeble wave.

"Goodnight. Kaoru." I said as I slowly left his room, closing the door behind me. I felt my eyes stinging as I trudged over to my room and slammed the door, falling onto my bed face first. I felt my eyes leak burning hot tears that didn't get a chance to fall down my face as my bed sheets soaked them up.

He couldn't even muster up my name. I couldn't believe it. Why was he mad at me, anyway? It's not my fault we're brothers! If I had known…man, if I had known, things would have been so different. I hate seeing him so distraught. I knew my eyes were getting red and puffy from crying so much but I didn't care. All I wanted was for Kaoru to love me again. And I know he loved me before this all happened, because if he didn't then he wouldn't be acting the way he has been. I sighed and moved my head at an angle to stare at my closet as the stale air of my room dried my tears. It was then that I noticed a bit of white sticking out of the pocket of my jacket. Brow furrowed, I got up with a grunt to investigate. Maybe it was just some trash. Either way, I walked over and plucked it from my jacket, unfolding the paper.

It was a drawing of a cat in a top hat.

The one Kaoru drew for me at the diner about a month ago.

Fresh tears spilled freely down my cheeks once again, dotting the paper with damp splashes and smudging the pen marks a bit. It was too much. I closed my hand into a fist and listened to the paper crumple, then released it. I heard it fall to the ground effortlessly. Silently I searched pleadingly through my mind for some way to make this whole situation just disappear.

Suddenly my phone vibrated on my nightstand.

I picked it up and viewed the message. It was from Kaoru.

To: Hikaru

Message: We need to talk. I can't do this.

From: Kaoru

I stared at it for a moment, not really knowing what to say. Can't do what, Kaoru? Can't be my friend again? Can't be my brother?  
Can't even say my name…

I sighed and shook my head. I know I'm never going to get over him, but I have to at least convince him I am.

To: Kaoru

Message: Can't do what? I am already over this, Kaoru. You have to accept what happened and keep going.

From: Hikaru

I pressed send and flopped back down on the bed. In a few moments my phone vibrated and I flipped it open.

To: Hikaru

Message: You're right. I'm sorry to have bothered you…

From: Kaoru

That makes no sense, Kaoru! I groaned in frustration and threw my phone to the side. So much for talking, I guess. I'm good at acting, I won't lie. I've learned to do and say what people expect me to in many situations if it's my last option to avoid any trouble or unwanted drama. But I don't think I can lie to Kaoru so easily in person. I don't think I can convince him I'm over this. I don't think I can be a brother to him when we were so much more than just brothers.

It's going to be a long three months ahead of me. I think I can make it that long. Then I'll be going back to Japan, and Kaoru can have his life back. I'll go back to all of my friends, and maybe date Haruhi again…well, probably not. She most likely hates my guts.

Maybe I'll date Tamaki.

A smile met my face at that thought. All very nice possibilities, but I have to deal with the present.

And presently, my love belongs to Kaoru. My brother, apparently.

I wonder what he's thinking right this moment.

* * *

Yay, first chappie! Tell me what you all think so far. I know it's kind og angst and vague, but trust me, things will get better. :3


	2. Some Solace

Yay, another chapter~! Don't hate me, I had tests last week and honestly I needed to study for them x_x

But that's over now, so I'm getting my ass in gear and already typing up the next chapter, PLUS the oneshot for the lucky contest winner! :3

So look forward to that, huh?

I did my best to make this one longer. My goal is at least 3 to 4 pages on Microsoft Word per chapter, okay? Any shorter is due to writer's block/laziness/I messed something up. This chapter came out to 3 pages. So no complaining it's too short B

Love you long time~

* * *

Kaoru's POV:

I stared down at my phone in disbelief. He was already over it? I didn't understand. Just a few moments ago he obviously wasn't. I let out a sigh and curled up beneath my blankets, letting a few tears slip down my face.

What could I do? If Hikaru is over it this fast, shouldn't I be? I suppose I should be, but I'm not…I'm absolutely not. I don't know how on earth he could be so selfish. Okay, fine, you're over it. But he didn't even bother talking to me about it or try to help me through it at all. No, I'm not a baby and I can do things for myself but this is…this is hard.

I just can't do something like this alone.

With a sniffle I forced myself to reach out and grab my phone again. Even though it was like ten at night, I knew there was at least one person I could rely on to talk to about anything in the world. Well, besides mom, but I really don't want her knowing what Hikaru and I used to have. So I scrolled down my contact list and pressed 'talk'.

There was a short series of rings in my ear before a lovely voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, Kaoru. Are you working tomorrow?" I asked, wiping my tears away.

"Yeah, why? Something up?"

She always could tell. I paused a bit before answering.

"Well, yes. Sorry to bug you, but you're the only person I can talk to about this…"

"No problem, Kaoru! Just drop by whenever and I'll be there, okay?"

""Okay…thanks, Tracy."

"You're welcome, cutie. Goodnight, and sleep tight!" she said with a playful giggle and I grinned.

"Goodnight."

With that I hung up and looked up at the ceiling. Tracy would know what to do. She's a girl, and a knowledgeable one at that.

I'm not sure when I finally did drift off to sleep, but I do know that it was a dreamless slumber. Which is odd, for me anyway. It was sort of peaceful, a little break from the constant thoughts and problems going on in my mind when I'm awake.

I woke up to the smell of bacon and French toast, something mother almost never makes. She must be in a good mood. I forced myself out of bed and grabbed a pair of sweats, tugging them on and running my hands through my hair. As I walked past the mirror I had to pause. Every time I looked I didn't see myself at first; I saw Hikaru's gorgeous face. But then I would blink and there I would be, eyes bloodshot, hair all messed up. I think I was even a little bit pale. Hopefully it wasn't anything a good shower couldn't fix.

I followed the aroma downstairs and not to my surprise my mother was standing at the stove flipping the French toast, Lauren and Hikaru seated at the counter instead of the table. My twin was casually sipping orange juice and watching Lauren open and close the syrup container as they waited for the food to be done. Scratching the back of my neck, I sat down next to Lauren and yawned.

"G'morning." I greeted sleepily, making my mom turn around to face me with a grin.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty! Ready for some chow?" she asked cheerfully as she placed some toast on the plate next to her to serve. I nodded even though she had turned back around and glance sideways at Hikaru. He still didn't say anything to me.

"Mom, I'm going to go to the diner for lunch today. Do you need anything while I'm out?" I asked when she set the plates down with a clunk in front of each of us. She put her finger to her chin and hummed.

"Well, we could use some eggs. I kind of wanted to bake today." She said with a shrug and went back to clean up the griddle. I nodded once more and cut a piece of French toast with my fork, nibbling on it a little. I forgot to add syrup, but I didn't mind. Mom had put chocolate chips in them again, and the syrup would have made them way too sweet.

Hikaru wasted no time finishing his, getting up in moments to set his dish in the sink and run some water over it quickly so nothing stuck to it while it waited to be washed.

"I'm going in the shower" he announced and dashed upstairs in a flash of ginger. I stared up after him, for some reason expecting him to come back down and say good morning to me, but it never happened. I sighed and pushed my plate towards Lauren.

"Want these?" I asked and she nodded with a big grin.

"Yay! More~!" she exclaimed and scooped up my French toast with her fork, plopping it down on her plate. I knew she wasn't going to finish all four pieces, but she was happy. I excused myself from the table and barely made it to the first step of the stairs when I heard my mom turn and call my name.

"Kaoru, something's up. Talk to me." She said bluntly, resting her elbows on the counter. I sighed and turned around to look her in the eye.

"It's something I have to deal with is all. Nothing to be worried about." I assured her, mustering up a smile. She raised an eyebrow at me but let me off the hook, going back to the dishes.

"You know you can talk to me whenever you need to right?" she said.

"Yes, mom, I know." I answered, blowing her a kiss and running upstairs. As soon as I did I was hit by a blast of warm air from the bathroom. I could hear the water running as I walked past and saw that the door was opened just a crack. I felt the familiar blush creep across my face and hurried into my mother's room to shower in her bathroom.

A quick lather a rinse was all it took, so I was dressed and ready to head out in twenty minutes. My hair was still soaking wet, leaving damp marks on my shirt on the shoulders and down the back, but I knew it would dry by the time I reached the diner. It was only eleven thirty, according to my clock, meaning I really did sleep in pretty late. But it was closer to lunch time, which meant Tracy would be able to break to talk to me. I stuffed my phone and wallet in my jeans pocket and grabbed my jacket in case it was chilly out. Being mid-April it shouldn't be, but it could be windy or something.

Sundays at the diner usually are pretty busy because of the church crowd in the morning and afternoon so parking would probably be an issue. That being said, I decided to walk to the diner. Just as I had my hand on the doorknob to leave I heard someone clearing their throat behind me.

"Kaoru? Can we talk?" I heard Hikaru's voice behind me. I turned to see him in jeans. Just jeans. His hair still soaked from his shower, too. Little trails of water beaded down his lightly toned chest and I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to look only at his eyes.

I don't know, _can_ we talk? Are you going to apologize for being a jerk so I can apologize, too? Are we going to finally get over this and be normal?

That's what I wanted to say, but I couldn't. Something inside wouldn't let me. Wouldn't let it be that easy. I choked down those words and shook my head slowly.

"Sorry, Hikaru, I have a…" I paused, searching for the right word. 'Date' wasn't it, plans? Yeah, plans. "I have plans today. When I get back, I'll be in the mood to talk. I think."

I glanced down and opened the door, not wanting to get a reply from him. I caught one last glimpse of his disappointed eyes before I closed the door behind me and started off for the diner.

Hopefully I didn't just lie to him.

* * *

Huzzah~! Review, please, I do love all the feedback I'm getting on this. :3

I'm not going to lie and say it makes me write any faster, but it helps me to not forget about it completely xD


	3. Turning a New Leaf

I'm back~!

And now that I finally know where I'm taking this sequel I'm getting back into the groove of things. I'm sorry I've made you wait so long but I can tell you I already know how this is going to end at least.

Some of you are probably mad at me for neglecting to write and keep up with this, and I do apologize. This chapter is a bit under 2k words but it's 3 pages so I hit my minimum at least.

Anyway, enough stalling! On to the chapter, please review if you have a chance and take a moment to vote in the poll on my profile, please and thank you~!

* * *

Kaoru's POV

I walked as briskly as I could to the diner, hoping to catch Tracy just as she got off for her break. I really didn't know what I was going to tell her, as this was a touchy and very taboo subject and I don't even know how she will take this. She had no problem when I confessed my sexual orientation to her but this was a whole new ballpark. Incest wasn't something anybody faced daily.

"I just have to tell her the truth" I muttered to myself with a sigh as I opened the door, the bell jingling above me signaling my presence. Tracy was leaning against the counter with her hair in a bun and grinned at me warmly.

"Hey, Kaoru!" she greeted me and pulled me in for a friendly hug. I rested my head on her shoulder, notes of jasmine and chai tea filling my senses as I pulled away to smile at her.

"Hey, Tracy. Do you have time for a walk? I want to talk…in private." I added the last part hesitantly but she understood, nodding and leaving her waitressing apron on the bar.

"Sure, c'mon. I've got about twenty minutes to kill" she said with a chuckle and led me out the door. Not even five minutes down the walkway she sighed and put her arm protectively around my shoulder.  
"Okay, spill it. What did Hikaru do to you?"

I blinked in befuddlement, not entirely sure how she managed to guess spot on. Composing myself, I shook my head and leaned into her a little. She was comfortable and I knew she didn't mean anything other than assurance by this.

"It's more or less what we both did. Uhm…we kind of got…intimate…" I trailed off, looking up at her for a reaction. She simply nodded, steering me towards a bench near the side of the walkway.

I took a breath before continuing.

"Uhm. I found out why we look alike. He's my twin brother."

I felt Tracy freeze and stare at me. Her beautiful eyes were wide and quite baffled but she stayed silent. I bit my lip and looked down at the cement.

"So…wait. That's why you look alike?" she asked when she finally spoke, sitting on the bench and patting beside her. I accepted the gesture and sidled closer to her to explain, more or less so that the passer-bys couldn't eavesdrop.

"I guess so, apparently we're twins. We were both born in Japan by the same set of parents but I guess something happened to them and we were put in an orphanage. My mom…well, adopted mom, I guess, wasn't told I had a brother and only adopted me. That's why she did the exchange program, I guess, because she found out about Hikaru and wanted us to know each other. I just…I just wish she had told me sooner, before…" I didn't dare finish my sentence, feeling the blush creep up my face as I recalled the intimacy I shared with my brother. I was almost ashamed of it, despite enjoying it so much. Tracy pulled me into a one-armed hug and cooed at me.

"It's okay, Kaoru, you didn't know. It was just a series of unfortunate circumstances that you two met. You can't blame yourself for not knowing you were related, although it makes sense now that you think about it."

She paused and put her hand over mine comfortingly. I felt my skin tingle where her fingertips met it and I looked up into her eyes. She really was a pretty girl and a genuine soul.

"Besides, now you can have a much more special relationship with him. Now you can have a brother again." she said with a smile, referring I assume to how I never get to see Kevin anymore.

I thought about what she said and realized she did have a point. Although I can't have the relationship I want with Hikaru it doesn't mean I can't have any kind with him at all. Now I just have to convince Hikaru of that. I returned her smile; she always had a certain charm about her that made me smile anyway.

"You're right, Tracy. I never saw it that way…I guess I just have to make do with what I have. I guess I just was excited for a little bit…I thought I actually had a chance with someone like him."

Tracy fiddled with the hem of her skirt as she chuckled softly.

"Kaoru, you can get any girl or guy you want. You just have to put yourself out there and be yourself. You never know who's good for you unless you try!" she explained and I saw her grin falter ever so slightly towards the end of her pep speech.

I didn't know what it was; maybe it was just the timing or how much I wanted to forget what happened with Hikaru, or whatever. But something made me lean in closer to her, enough so that I could smell her perfume again, stronger than the first time.

Before I knew it she leaned in, too, and our lips pressed together gingerly, softly, and just as quickly as it happened it was over. It didn't feel like kissing Hikaru, but I didn't dislike it. I stared at her for a moment and watched her face gradually turn red. I swallowed the lump in my throat and bit my lip.

"I just don't want to be alone, Tracy…not now…"

Her hand was still over mine and I felt it squeeze me lightly, reassuringly.

"Are you sure you want me, Kaoru? Last time you…" she paused, as if gathering her courage, "you said you didn't like girls and couldn't be with me. We were better off being friends."

I slipped my hand out from under hers and fixed a stray hair that was in her face.

"I like you, Tracy. We are great friends but I can't stand being alone anymore. I…I want to try having a girlfriend, for once in my life." I explained, my voice growing softer the more I spoke. I could see the slight pity in her eyes and she sighed, shaking her head.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" she asked, locking eyes with me again. I nodded and held out my hand.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend, Tracy?"

She smiled and shook her head, hugging my closer.

"Yes, Kaoru, I would."

With that she gave me a peck on the cheek and I smiled. This is what I needed. I needed someone to be with to make me forget. Not completely, but just enough to make it like it never happened. Hikaru is my brother and I'm going to treat him like one, no matter how much I like him in a different way.

I leaned back a little and began to stand up, holding out my hand for Tracy.

"Come on, you have to get back to work." I said as she took my hand and didn't let go.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she pouted, "just do me a favor, Kaoru?"

"Hm?"

"…Don't treat me like you would treat Hikaru. Treat me the way you feel about me."

She looked at me pleadingly and I nodded, giving her hand a squeeze.

"I promise, Tracy."

The entire walk back to the diner I enjoyed her company, but I had a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that telling Hikaru about my decision would not go as I would hope.

I want him to be happy for me, I just don't know if he will be.


	4. Two Birds of a Feather

Can it be...?

*gasp*

It is! Another chapter! Yay! :D

Now read it and review, please~!

**Warning:** Still contains angst.

P.S. Don't hate me...;n;

* * *

Hikaru's POV:

Dread.

That is the only word to describe how I felt when I saw Kaoru walk through the front door, smile on his face, humming to himself. He didn't know that he left his phone in his room or that I got curious and checked his recent calls. He didn't know that I know he went to meet Tracy at the diner and that I've been waiting for him to come home to finally muster the courage to talk to him about something, anything. What I didn't know was that he would really do what I feared he would do.

"Oh, hey, Hikaru. I didn't, ah…see you there." Kaoru greeted me as he hung up his jacket in the mud room, noticing me sitting on the couch watching him.

"Hey. How did your plans go?" I fished my way to the truth, not wanting to hear the news that would kill me inside but hoping he would be the one to break it to me if need be.

I saw the hesitation in his eyes even from the couch.

"Oh, they went well. Actually," he took a deep breath and pivoted to face me, his head down a bit, "I uhm…I have a girlfriend. I asked Tracy out and she said yes."

Bam.

Just like that, I felt my heart sink to my stomach, but I forced a grin.

"Really? That's awesome, bro, she seems pretty nice." I congratulated him, throwing in the "bro" just to make myself sink further into disappointment. The faster I get through it the less it will affect me later.

Kaoru mirrored my smile and I swear he looked pinker than before.

"Yeah, she is really nice. And pretty. I just…it's weird. I've never been with a girl before…" he trailed off with a mumble and part of me wanted to snort at him. He really did sound just a tad pathetic there.

I shrugged and rattled my mind for an appropriate answer.

"Well, first time for everything, right?" I even chuckled afterwards, trying to be a good sport. Kaoru's smile widened and he began to head towards the kitchen.

"I guess so. I'm gonna grab a soda, want anything?"

_How I wish I could answer that truthfully._

"Nah, thanks though."

With a shrug, Kaoru left the room and I sat there for a bit, frozen in place, mind reeling. I'm supposed to be happy for him, right? I'm the one that pushed him away after what happened. So why do I feel this way? I want him to be happy, I'm happy he's happy now, but…it's not with me.

"He probably didn't even feel the same way." I muttered to myself in a huff, flopping into the couch cushion angrily. Was this how he felt when I was with all those girls?

If it is, I never want to make him feel like this again; its torture.

I watched Tracy leave the house for what seemed like the millionth time that month, allowing myself to at least smile politely and hold the door open for her as I walked in. Thankfully I missed the good night kiss. Kaoru's eyes stayed on her until he saw her safely enter her vehicle and turned off the outside light of the porch. Only then did he turn to greet me with the same smile Tracy left with in her mind.

"Welcome home!"

I nodded at him, noticing Lauren peek her head out from behind the wall. Her hair was straight for once, though I didn't even know that was possible, and she looked concerned about something.

"Hey, Lauren. How are you?" I asked and she dared to come out from behind the wall a little.

"Hikaru…are you staying tonight?" she asked me and I tilted my head to the side, my face immediately softening.

"Of course, Lauren, why wouldn't I?" I asked her, not knowing what she meant. She shook her head, bangs swaying when she moved.

"No, no, I mean you. Happy Hikaru."

It took a good minute of a pause before it clicked. It had taken me my whole time here to figure out that Lauren saw everyone as separate people depending on their moods. It was something her illness caused, but at least she wasn't seeing herself as separate people.

What she was referring to was how I normally would be at night; alone, quiet, thinking too much and often times breaking down silently to myself. I had no idea she even knew about that.

At least she noticed tonight was a bit different.

I smiled and gave her a little nod.

"Yes, Lauren, Happy Hikaru is staying tonight."

With a little squeal of delight, Lauren ran up and wrapped her arms around my middle, holding me tightly. Then she pulled away and walked off to the kitchen like nothing happened, leaving just me and Kaoru alone again. I turned to Kaoru, who looked simply confused.

"Uhm. What just happened?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Nothing. Just your…our little sister being incredibly observant once again, unlike you." The last part came off a bit colder than I intended it to, and I realized this only after seeing Kaoru's face fall.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly. I bit my lip; should I tell him now?

"Nothing, it's just that I'm in a better mood that usual." I replied briskly, leaving him room to ask for details if he wanted. If he didn't care, I wouldn't waste his time telling him.

I felt his gaze bore into mine as the last comment sparked his attention.

"Why, what happened?" he asked, genuinely curious. He perked up a bit at the thought of me being happy, which stirred a mix of emotions inside of me.

I swallowed hard and exhaled slowly through my nose.

"I'm dating someone." I announced with a grin. A wave of disappointment flickered across Kaoru's face before his perfect smile reappeared.

"That's great news! Who's the lucky girl? Someone from school?" he asked, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Oh,_ now_ he's interested in my life? Was that really all it took?

I shook my head.

"No. Well, not your school. And I never said I have a _girl_friend. See, there's this guy back home, Tamaki. We've joked around about it a few times in the past but this time it's real. I asked him out when I was sitting in the park and called him. Maybe you can meet him someday, Kaoru; you would like him." I explained, a real smile lighting up my face a bit as I shared the news with Kaoru. I know it probably hurt him as much as he hurt me, but I hope he will be happy for me.

His expression never changed.

"Well any friend of yours has to be a nice person, at the very least. I'm sure I would like him if I ever met him." He interrupted himself with a yawn and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Hikaru, I'm a little sleepy. We can talk more in the morning, okay? And hey," he paused to give me a pat on the shoulder, "I'm glad you found someone, bro. Maybe if he ever does visit, we could go on a double date." He suggested with a sleepy wink and tousled my hair. "G'night."

With that he went up the stairs, leaving me in the foyer to try to mend the pieces of my heart slowly falling to the floor.

"Hello?"

I smiled at the silky sweet voice on the other end of the phone.

"Tamaki, hey! Just wanted to say good night, love. Well, good morning, for you." I chuckled, realizing it was technically tomorrow for him back in Japan. I heard his laughter in my ear.

"Yes, a perfect morning hearing your voice, love! I hope you sleep well, and sweetest of dreams."

"And you have a lovely day, please. Text me when you can."

"Bye. Muah!"

I chuckled and kissed the phone, making the same sound. With that we hung up and I was left to listen to the silence of the house in the night.

It's hard to believe just a few hours ago Tamaki and I were chatting as friends, and now we bid each other good bye as lovers. Deep down in my heart I know I will never love him like I love Kaoru, even if I do grow to love him in any way other than as a friend. But Kaoru did what he needed to do and is with whom he wants to be with, and I can't stand seeing him with _her_ and be all by myself. Tamaki was the first person to come to mind when I sat on the bench in the park hours ago, trying to figure out how to cope with my idiocy. He had gotten me out of so many tough times before, but never like this.

I know I will be happier with Tamaki as opposed to being alone.

But I will never be as happy with him as I am with Kaoru.

* * *

Please don't hate me, it gets better, I promise~! ;n;


End file.
